The Outsider of the Outsiders
by peygoodwin
Summary: When Christmas Holly Joy Curtis finds out shes all alone in the world when her parents die or maybe she isnt as alone as she thought she is now forced to live with cousins shes never met or live in a girl's home.........
1. Chapter 1

The Outsider of the Outsiders

By: Peyton Goodwin

Chapter 1

The rain started to lighten up after the big rainstorm that night. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock 9:50a.m. Sighing I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms back. I jumped off the bed and ran down stairs to start making breakfast for mom, dad and I. When I was finished setting the table I looked at the clock 10:30. Um that was weird mom and dad were always up before 10 and never slept past that and I mean never.

I started to worry as I made my way to their bedroom. My breath slowed as I pushed the door open to find an empty bed. Where were they? I ran to the window to see that dads car was gone. Was today Saturday? O no what if it was Friday and they went to work and I missed the bus!! I started to panic and I ran to my room and looked at the calendar looking for the 1 and 2. Wednesday…Thursday…10…..Friday…11….12…Saturday.

"Strange" I murmured under my breath. I grabbed my cell phone on the dresser and called my mom's cell. (Pretend cell phones were invented in 1960's instead of the 1970's) A few seconds later I could hear a sound that sounded like salsa music. I hung up and dialed my dad's number since I didn't hear any music I smiled thanking god that my dad hadn't left his phone at home. On the 4th ring a man who's voice I couldn't recognize answered the…

"Hello"

"Hi this is Chrissy Curtis and I was wondering if my dad was around so I can talk to him because he wasn't here this morning when I woke up and neither was my mom-" The man cut me off before I could continue.

"Miss. did you say that your dad owns this phone?"

"Yes I am positive why are you asking and who are you?"

"I am Officer Mack and last night the man who owned this phone and his wife died in a car crash at impact."

I started laughing this must be a joke, "Your joking?"

"No ma'ma I'm not. I'm sorry to be the one to inform you."

The phone dropped out of my hand and fell to the floor and I just stood there shocked my whole body was shaking. I could hear the officer calling my name on the other end of the phone. But I couldn't bring myself to except the fact that my parents were dead it just couldn't be. My knees hit the floor as I didn't have the strength to stand on my own any more. The officer on the other end was frantic telling some other guy to trace the call since he didn't know where I lived.

In my mind I saw a picture of my dad's curly reddish-brownish locks his blue eyes that where as bright as the sun itself. The way he would smile when my mom laughed or when I would giggle at the books I read while he watched television in the front room. The way he liked to show off in front of my mom whenever he could. The way his face would turned as red as a tomato when I had done something wrong. And they way he would comfort me when I was sad. Those images went through my mind like a slide show.

I forced myself to be strong and not cry as the images of my mother started to come in. She would always try to drive my dad crazy by making him late to his party, taking as long as she could to get ready. She would always give me the greatest advice ever and I would use it all the time. She would always smile no matter how difficult a situation was and now matter how hard she was crying she would always have this little grin on her face.

Her brown hair blew in the wind as she watched me and my dad playing under this big oak tree in the backyard. I was only 5 in that memory now I was 14 and I still had my whole life ahead of me and my parents would never get to see how I grew or what I would become. They would never see me at my wedding or they would never see my kids, they would never be grandparents. A small tear escaped my eye as I stepped back in to reality.

I quickly wiped it away and tried my hardest not to cry because after my grandma on my mom's side died I cried a whole month and I wasn't about to go through that again. The rain started pouring really hard now and the house was darker, lonelier, scarier, isolated. I was deserted, abandoned, and alone; my grandma was my last living relative I knew about. I heard sirens in the distance as the noise became louder and more deafening.

The cold, icy air surrounded my whole being making me lifeless, motionless as the front door down stairs was busted open. I drowned out the echoing of the officer's voices calling out my name. I pulled my legs into my body and moved to the farthest corner in my room and covered myself up with a blanket hoping they wouldn't find me. I didn't want to leave my house my only last thing left of the family I once had.

The man's voice from the phone earlier entered the room followed by another man. I looked through the tiny holes in my knitted blanket. The man from the phone was carrying a flashlight with him and had it turned on. He ran it along the west side of my room looking for me I guess. He and his partner slowly entered the room walking to my dresser on the left of me. 

The other man grabbed a picture of me and my parents and smiled. "Cute kid." He said. The phone-man nodded looking over his shoulder at the picture. "It's a shame that things like this happen to the nicest people." He said letting out a sigh. I saw the light go across the wall beside me I closed my eyes as the light advanced my way. I felt it go past me and disappear but then it was right back on me again.

I heard the boots hit the floor drawing nearer to me. I felt the blanket leave my body and I just shut my eyes tighter and held on to my legs with all my might. "Hi Chrissy, I am Officer Mack from the phone earlier this morning and we would like you to come with us." He said holding his hand out to me. He seemed nice, he had a round face with brown eyes and he had grayish brownish hair.

I smiled and took his hand as his partner yelled out to the other 4 cops searching the house for me. Officer Mack helped me up and I followed him through the house out to the lawn where all my neighbors were in the street trying to get information about what was going on.

Nosey little gossipers but I can't be to mad, everyone always wants to know what's happening and always wants to be in the loop, not wanting to be left out of a secret. Even though I like being different I still have moments where I am a nosey little gossiper.

Officer Mack opened the car door for me and drove me to the police station. The whole ride was silent all I could hear was the alerting noise of the sirens that refused to let me go to sleep and make this be a dream for the next hour or two but sleep wouldn't come, I was alone.

**_i hope you liked it!! Please review if you want more!! 5 reviews is all i'm asking for!!:):):):):):):)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next week of my life was unbearable my life felt like nothing it was meaningless. After going to the station a lady named Mrs. Marcary took me to an all girls orphanage. All the girls had picked on me the first day and I spent most of that day in the bathroom. I remember trying to hold in my tears and my uncontrollable sobbing but I just couldn't.

As soon as the second tear escaped I couldn't hold it back any long. That whole week I spent in the bathroom and I cried for something new each day. I cried for my family, I cried for my parents, I cried for myself, I cried for God, and I cried for help.

Those days I spent crying never helped me and the next day I left the safety of the bathroom and decided to face the world. My heart was done aching with grief and sadness. I had now made up my mind to focus on the good things in life and not let anything hold you back and whoever or whatever did just ignore them.

I tried not to get close to the other girls the following week because the closer you get to someone the harder it is to let go of them. On Tuesday Mrs. Marcary came and said that she wanted to talk with me privately. I sat down in the wooden chair dreaming about what I would do ounce I got out of here. "Joy, are you listening to me?" Mrs. Marcary said interrupting my thoughts.

I just nodded my head looking up at her. She brushed of some of the lent of her red velvet jacket, "Good, as I was saying my department has recently discovered your fathers will and he has a place for you to stay in Oklahoma with your cousins." My eyes went wide, I had cousins in Oklahoma? When did this happen? When did I ever have family outside of Texas?

I thought both my parents were the only kids in their family. Or maybe they just never mentioned them because they had issues with their brothers or sister. Well my mo for sure had no siblings because my Grandma told me she was an only child. Dad must have had a good excuse for not telling me. "Joy Curtis stop daydreaming and pay attention!"Mrs. Marcary yelled slamming her hand on the table making me jump in m chair.

I glared at her, "Mrs. Marky." She stood up in perfect posture. "Joy that is not my name and I would appreciate if you would say it correctly." She said her face turning a light pink out of frustration. I smiled, "Well Joy is not my name and I would appreciate it if you called me Chrissy." She backed up a few steps flabbergasted at my sudden choice of words.

I put on a cocky grin and made my way back to the door. She stopped me, "Miss. Curtis me and my partner Mr. Barrens will be hear to pick you tomorrow at 11:30 in the morning to take you to Tulsa." I just nodded as I made my way back to my room that I shared with 6 other girls. I plopped on the bed and started at the title missing on the ceiling.

You could see all the wires hanging out of it, a couple of them were sniped and every two minutes the blue wire that was only whole because of the yarn keep it together would make a little spark; reminding me of the 4th of Julys spent with my family. A group of 3 girls were gigging in the corner, gossiping

. The one with the pig nose and the short frizzy hair looked around a year older than me. As she walked past me with her girl friends I heard her say, "That's the new girl I heard her dad beat up her mom for cheating on him with his best friend and then he shot himself." I sat up and sent the girl a death glare, "What did you just say about my parents?"

She turned back with her two friends backing her up, "that your mom's a two timing slut and your daddy is no good criminal." I stepped towards her, "What's your problem you don't even know me?" She looked me up and down and snorted, "Ya I don't know you but I know your type your attitude says it all your one of those girls who things she is too good for everyone else and doesn't like to play dirty."

I raised an eyebrow, "You wanna bet?" She stepped towards me, "Ya I do, princess." That was it all the worry and heartbreak that had been building up inside of me turned into rage and furry. I pulled back my arm and punched the girl straight in her little pig face. She fell down on her butt and put her hand on her nose.

My body had no sorrow, despair or anger left in it. I knew that punching her was wrong but I was glad I did it she deserved it. She removed her hand and saw the blood that was dripping from her nose into her hand and she screamed running down the hall with her friends following her. I smiled even though what I did was totally uncalled for it was definitely worth it.

The next morning Mrs. Marcary and her partner Mr. Barrens came at 11:30 just like she said the day before. Mr. Barrens grabbed both my bags and tossed them into the back of the trunk of his dark blue mustang. The girl with the pig nose stuck her tongue out at me as I stepped in to the car. I looked out the window and lifted my fist in the air like I was going to hit her and she flinched.

I laughed, how she could think I was going to hit her if I was at least 5 feet away was beyond me. Mr. Barrens got in the driver's seat as Mrs. Marcary got into the passenger seat. As we drove of I let all the memories of me crying for weeks in the bathroom, and me being picked on, and me punching that girl in her face leave my mind. Because I didn't want to remember a place I had so many bad experiences.

Instead I thought of the time my mom and dad had bought me a rocking horse on my 2nd birthday and how I fell of it and landed on my butt, leaving a big bruise on it. I laughed as the orphanage's gates closed behind us.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews for ch. 1:) I hope you liked this Chapter kinda sad but it gets better:) Please Review!! 5 more for the next Chapter:):):):) See you in chapter 3 :):):):) Curtis brothers next chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Curtis House before Chrissy arrives

Ponyboy and Johnny ran into the house all out of breath exhausted. Johnny went to the window and watched the socs drove past the house in their fancy car. "Looks like we fooled them," Johnny said giving Ponyboy a high-five. Two-bit walked in from the kitchen wearing his Mickey Mouse Shirt, holding a piece of chocolate cake and a beer bottle. "Fooled who?" He asked biting into his cake.

Ponyboy answered, "A couple of socs followed us home so we ran here before they could jump us." Two-bit grinned showing some of the chocolate bits in his teeth, "Good for ya'll but keep it down Darry's on the phone with some social worker." Ponyboy froze in his spot fear overtaking his body, "What they want?" Two-bit shrugged, "I don't know he was sent home early by his boss so he could talk to the lady on the phone, but I don't think it's about you and Soda cause the lady lives in Texas."

Pony was relieved but confused, Texas? Two-bit saw his face, "Ya I know weird." With that he flopped on the couch and changed the channel to Mickey Mouse. Johnny went and joined Two-bit as Pony went to the kitchen to hear the conversation Darry was having. "Wait what my uncle?" Darry asked. "Well ya I will do it but-" "Wait don't hang up." Apparently they didn't listen to him because Pony heard him slam the phone down on its holder.

Darry walked into the kitchen to find Pony there, "You hear that?" Pony nodded, "Only the last bit." Darry put a hand on Pony's shoulder, "Things are going to change around here now." Pony nodded trying to act like he knew what was happing even though he didn't have a clue.

Darry went and sat down on the couch with Johnny and Two-bit. Ponyboy grabbed a glass of water and joined them in the living room but didn't pay any attention to the television but instead wonder what the Social Worker from Texas would want with his family.

Later that night the whole gang was at the Curtis's and Darry stood up to talk about what the Social Worker wanted earlier that day. "Hey boy's I would like to talk to you about what the Social Worker wanted today." Everyone turned their attention to him as he stood up. "Well apparently my dad has a brother who lives in Texas and he has a wife and daughter-" Darry was cut off by Sodapop. "We don't have to go live with him do we?"

Before Darry could answer the gang started saying how they weren't going to let us leave and that if we wanted we can stay at their house and all this crap. "Guy's it's not like that." Darry yelled above the noise. "Then what did they want?" Steve asked. Darry continued, "Well as I was saying he has a wife and kid. The other night his wife and him were in a car accident and were killed on impact."

"What about his kid?" Johnny asked. Darry carried on with the story, "Well the girl called her dads phone that morning and the cop told her what happened over the phone and the cop said she went into shock and him and 5 other cops had to go get her from her house. She was then taken to a girl's home 2 weeks ago and has been there since. Her Social Worker tracked us down and asked if I would be her guardian like I am with Soda and Pony and I said yes. And she should be here in the morning."

The whole gang had on stunned faces at Darry last few words. I had an uncle who died like my parents and a cousin who is going through what I went through with my parents. I could only imagine how bad this must be for her I had two brothers to help me but she is all by herself in this. This must be hell for her.

Sodapop turned to Darry, "Did they tell you anything about her?" Soda asked, he had always wanted a little sister to look after and same with me I never liked being the youngest. Darry nodded, "Well are uncle must have talked to dad about what to name her because her names is Christmas Holly Joy Curtis." Everyone started laughing. "Her birthday is in December and I guess that's why she is named that. O Dally you'll love this I heard she punched this girl in the nose the other day for calling her a name."

Dally smiled, "Good we need a girl who knows how to fight around here."

"How old is she?" Pony asked. "I think she is going to turn 15 in December so she's just a few months younger then you." Darry said. Soda started bouncing up and down, "Yea I get a little sister." We all laughed at his goofiness.

Everyone left saying that they would come over tomorrow after the Social Worker left to come met the Cutris's cousin. Ponyboy and Soda couldn't sleep at all that night because they were too busy talking about Christmas coming tomorrow.

**_Hey guys hope you liked it. The next Chapter they meet I promise, and if I get 3 mor reviews by this afternoon then I will go ahead and put Chapter 4 up.:):):) Please Review!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"_Mom" I called to the lady sitting on the side of the pond with a man wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The lady ignored me and sat watching the little 4 year old with pig tales splash in the puddles on the side walk leading to the pond. "Daddy" I yelled to the man running towards me. He got off the bench from where he was sitting and started running my way. I went to hug him but he went right through me like I wasn't even there and continued running to the little girl. The girl ran to him and jumped into his arms and he lifted her up in the air like a bird. A tear ran down my eye as my mom ran over to my dad and me __saying it was time to go back home because it was almost time for dinner. I watched as the 4 year old me held on to each one of the adult's hands as they ran home together in the drizzling rain._

All the sudden are car stopped and sent me flying into my seat belt. My eyes blasted open in alarm as Mr. Barren's stroke the horn of his car making a piercing noise that rang in my ear. "What happened?" I asked. Mrs. Marcary turned to me, "Miss. Curtis good you're awake. We're almost there almost there and I would like to tell you a little about your cousins before we get there." I sighed out of frustration did she not hear what I asked her.

Mr. Barrens looked at me from the rearview mirror and said, "This guy in front of us made a sudden turn and we almost hit him, nothing big." I smiled and nodded to him as I saw Mrs. Marcary send him a look."As I was saying your oldest cousin is Darryl and he is 21 he works 2 jobs and will be your guardian. Patrick Curtis works at the DX station and he is 17. Michael Curtis is 15, your age and goes to the high school were you will be attending." She said as she handed me pictures of them that had their names on the back apparently she didn't like their names either.

"Um Excuse me but I think you said my cousins names wrong, Mrs. Marky." I said making her face turn red. She looked so mad that I thought that she might even strangle me if Mr. Barrens wasn't here. After she calmed down she took back the pictures, "I must have read them wrong my mistake." I heard Mr. Barrens laugh even though he tried to cover it up with a cough you could tell he was enjoying this.

I smiled at him as he pulled into this house that was brown with a metal wire fence around it. The house had two stories and was on stilts, the porch had a swing on it on right side of the door. I stepped out of the car as Mr. Barren's grabbed my bags. Mrs. Marcary led me up the stairs to the door and before she rang the door I heard her mumble under her breath about this place being a dump.

She knocked on the door as I shot her a look. A man that was at least 6 foot tall answered the door. He had short dark brown her with caramel colored eyes. He had a lot of muscles that was being showed off in his tight black shirt. He shook hands with Mrs. Marcary as she turned her gaze away from me.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked. "No thank you, me and my partner must be going were just here to drop off Miss. Curtis." She said trying to be as polite as she could. A smirk found my face because of her inconvenience. Mr. Barrens came up the stairs with my bags before I could get to introduce myself. "Sorry were a bit late had a little trouble on the road." Mr. Barrens said putting my bags inside. 

Before the boy I thought was Darry could answer Mrs. Marcary spoke, "Well Mr. Barrens and I really must be going so it was good to see you Darryl." He nodded. I started to get mad that she wouldn't just call him the name he wanted to be called. I turned to Mr. Barrens and hugged him, "Thanks for helping me with my stuff and if you ever need a favor from me just call here and I will be more than willing to help." He nodded releasing me and straightening his suit.

I turned to go inside with Darry but I heard a light cough from behind me and saw that Mrs. Marcary was waiting for a hug. I put on a phony smile and I put out my hand to her. "Joy." She said and I got angry but hid it well. She let go of my hand as I said, "Mrs. Marky." She drew her hand back to slap me but slowly let it find its way back to her side and her and Mr. Barrens drove off back to Texas.

I turned to Darry, "For a second there I thought she might have actually hit me this time. O well, Hi I'm Christmas Holly Joy Curtis but you could just call me Chrissy and if I had to guess you must be Darry." He smiled, "Ya I'm Darry I try to come home as much as I can but with 2 jobs it's hard to do." He led me inside, "I bet it's hard, if you need to you and Sodapop can go to work and I can hang out with Ponyboy or by myself if you need to." Darry grinned, "No its ok I took the day off and so did Soda, I think there upstairs if you want to go get them."

I nodded as I bounced up the stairs to find them. It wasn't that hard because I could hear them wrestling each other. I opened the door and saw a boy with dark gold hair with dark brown eyes. He looked to be a year or two older than me. The boy under him looked to be around my age with brownish-reddish hair he had hazel eyes. It made me feel like I was looking in a mirror except my eyes were more browner then his. We had the same hair color except mine was longer than his. We looked like twins except he was a boy.

The boy on top looked my way, "Hi you must be Christmas right?" He got to distracted and the younger boy had him pinned down to the ground. "Hi, I'm Ponyboy," The boy said trying not to lose his grip on who must be Sodapop. Sodapop started to get the advantage so I ran over and helped Pony pin him down they both looked at me weird. "Hi I'm Chrissy looked like you were about to lose so I decide to help you. Sorry Soda, hope you don't hold grudges." I said trying to make friends.

Soda laughed, "Don't worry I'll blame Pony." Ponyboy whined, "Why me?" Soda shrugged. Eventually Soda got us both pinned to the ground and man did I hate it. He would not stop tickling me. "Hey guys come on downstairs." Darry called up to us. Soda helped us up and then his mouth dropped to the floor, "Pony you and Chrissy look just like twins." Ponyboy got a better look at me and his eyes went wide, "We look just alike except you're a girl."

I nodded, "And you just noticed this now." "Hurry up ya'll" Darry yelled even louder than before. We all rushed down the stairs into the kitchen. Darry and a group of 4 other boys were in there and they were all sitting at the table talking about something called socs. As I walked in I introduced myself, "I really don't want to have to introduce myself more than ounce so I'm Chrissy." All the guys turned their heads to look at me.

Their mouths all dropped as the saw the resemblance between me and Pony. "Wow you guys must be like twins or something?" A guy with a DX shirt on said. "Well were something, it's called cousins stupid." I said making everyone laugh except for him.

Sodapop told me who everyone was, "That boy with the dark hair is Johnny he comes over to our house a lot, then the mean scary looking guy over there is Dally-" I interrupted him, "He doesn't look that scary." Dally looked my way, "Kid I've been in jail about 5 times and there rumors going around that I killed someone." I shrugged, "Coulda fooled me." He just started at me for a moment than smiled, "I like this girl." I smiled then glad they were starting to accept me.

Soda continued, "Then the guy with the Mickey Mouse shirt is Two-bit and that guy is my buddy Steve." I smiled at them in turn.

Later that night they told me all about socs and greasers. "Well I think greasers are cool I always root for the underdogs." I said making them all grin at me. "Well enough about us what about you?" Darry asked. "Ya what about you?" Two-bit added. I shrugged my shoulders, "What do you want to know?" "What do you like to do?" Johnny asked.

"Well I love to read and write back at my old house I had about 110 books and have read them all. I love swimming and running I have never been on a swim team and don't plan to because I don't want to go to practice every night because I need to focus on school. Like at my old one I was in all advanced classes and since took Algebra 1 and Spanish 1 in 8th grade I am in Geometry and Spanish 2. O and I love acting, singing and dancing." When I was finished Ponyboy had this smile for ear to ear on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him. Soda answered before he could, "He just happy he gets someone to talk to now because all of us are dumb and don't read or write for fun." I laughed, "Ya a lot of people thought I was weird but who cares I like being different." "What do you want to do when you get older?" Steve asked me.

I put my hand to my chin trying to think, "Well before I tell you what I want to be I'm going to tell you what I want to do before I get old and die," they cracked up at my word choice, "ok I plan to go to every continent and see every wonder of the world because I don't want to just sit around and see the same thing every day. And when I grow up I want to do something that is not the same thing everyday like maybe an actress or writer." The boy looked at me with a kinda sad look.

"What's wrong?" I asked "Well most of us will probably be what you don't want to be." Darry said sadly. They all wanted dreams like mine but knew that they would probably never come true and they would most likely stay in this town until they died.

"Well if I become famous from some movie or book and make a lot of money your all coming with me to go see the world and that's a promise." I said making them all put on a smile that looked very doubtful but I could see just a tiny bit of hope in all of them but you just had to look very close to see it.

* * *

**_Like I promised heres the 4th chapter for the 3 reviews!! Ok as much as we all wished I could I dont own the Outsiders. But I do own Chrissy and in the next chapter I will own someone else that Chrissy might like:):):):):) 5 more reviews for the next chapter!!:):):):):)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up in between Sodapop and Ponyboy. They were snoring so hard I don't know how I slept through the night with all the noise. I looked at the clock it read 9:17 in big red letters. I yawned as I tried to maneuver my way around my 2 sleeping cousins without waking them up.

It took me at least 5 minutes to get off the bed and it was a close call when I moved Ponyboy's hand and he moved it up hitting Soda in the face. Soda had made this weird noise when he got hit because he was snoring at the moment he was hit. It was kinda like a Oww mixed with a pig snorting.

I crept down the stairs to find Johnny sound asleep on the couch. I slowly and quietly walked over to see if he was awake. When I looked he was dead as a door nail and had a little bit of slobber on the side of his mouth. I tried to stifle my laugh so not to wake him up.

I was about to turn around and head to the kitchen when I saw a purplish-grayish mark on the side of his arm. You could only see the edge of it because the sleeve of his shirt was covering it up. I reached down and lifted up his sleeve to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. When I relooked I saw the biggest bruise on his arm and as I examined it I could start to see the other mark on his arm.

There was a burn the size of a cigar on inside of his arm, a small cut on the palm of his hand, and a big scar starting to heal on the right side of his eye that you could only see by being real close to his face. I gasped at the sight of all this which made Johnny grabbed my wrist thinking I was going to hurt him and his eyes shot open.

He started at me for a minute before he gradually released the hold on my hand. "Sorry" He muttered turning back over on his side facing the television. I just stood there stunned at what I saw; Johnny had either gotten in a major fight or was getting abused by his parents. And from the way he acted towards me showed it all he was definitely being abused by his parents. The way he just sat there not knowing what to say to me when I had seen the marks, the way he grabbed my arm when he woke up, and the look in his eyes reminded me of Janie .

Janie was my best friend in the 2nd grade. She had just moved to Texas a few days before the school year started in the house across from my house. She stayed to herself and tried not to talk when she didn't have to for the first 2 months school. When I got assigned to sit next to her in class I started to talk to her and we became close friends. Then she kept wearing the same long sleeved sweater everyday to school even when it was hot outside. I could always tell how panicky she was and the way her eyes looked, kinda sad but secretive.

I wish I would have just realized what the look in her eyes meant. Because the next day she didn't show up for school actually she didn't even show up all week. So that weekend I went over to her house and learned that she just lived with her dad. He was the scariest person I ever met; he was taller than Darry and a lot meaner looking than Dally. He had told me that she was asleep in her room.

When I went to wake her up she didn't move and when I moved the blanket I saw all the blood over her face and sheets. I remember screaming and running back home, my dad had called the cops and they told us that she had been dead for at least a week and her dad just didn't know because he was too drunk to notice that she never left her room.

That was another one of those times that I had cried for who knows how long and I had even promised myself that next time I came face to face with another kid like that that I would make sure they wouldn't die like Janie had. Johnny was not going to die from his father if I had anything to say about it.

I walked into the kitchen and a note on the counter from Darry saying he would be back later to night and not to go anywhere alone. I opened the fridge and got out the eggs, bacon and cheese. It took me a couple of minutes to find the frying pan but eventually I did in one of the cabinets.

I started making omelets for the boys when I heard the back door open and started hearing the loud mouths of Two-Bit and Dally. "Hey you two want some omelets?" I yelled to the boys entering the house, I figured with their loud mouths all the other boys had already woken up so it didn't matter if I yelled or not. Dally came in with a big goofy grin on his face and hopped up on the counter next to me. "Ya I'd like one," He answered me.

I nodded to him as I cracked another egg to let him know I heard him. "So… what are you doing tonight?" He asked me as I went to flip the omelet with the spatula. "Not interested," I said putting a burnt omelet on a plate and shoving it at him. He laughed as I plopped another omelet on a plate and went and handed it to Johnny who was just starting to reawaken. "Thank, Chrissy," he said rubbing his right eye.

I smiled returning his thanks. I had almost made it into the kitchen when a big crash from upstairs made me and everyone else look up. "What was that?" I asked but before anyone could answer I saw Ponyboy and Soda tumble out of the bedroom wrestling each other. Did those boys ever stop, I thought. The boys just ignored them and continued watching the TV. I heard Dally make a bet with Steve on who was going to win as I headed up the stairs. 

I didn't even make it all the way up when Soda and Pony came to close to the edge of the stairs and went rolling down them. I went to dodge them but was too late and I began falling down the staircase. I even did a few backwards summersaults and ran into the wall with a huge thud. Everyone came and surrounded me as I looked up at them.

"Are you ok, Chrissy?" Soda asked me concerned, kneeling down next to me. I laughed and answered, "That was fun; can we do that again?" The all started cracking up as Johnny and Soda helped me up.

Later that afternoon me and some of the gang went to the Dingo to go get some burgers. We sat down at one of the booths and waited for our waitress. While we waited for the waitress a group of 4 boys came in the restaurant. They were all wearing letterman sweaters and their hair wasn't greased like all my friends hair was instead it was just combed back. "There some socs if I'd ever seen one," Two-bit said glaring at the group of boys that had just walked in.

Our waitress came up to the table and as she was taking our orders I dared a glance at the group of boys at the opposite end of the room. Then one caught my eye he had blue eyes with brown hair, he was pretty muscular but not as much as Darry and he looked just like he had 2 years ago. The boy looked my way and he smiled at me he then looked at who I was sitting with and mouthed 'New?' I nodded my head yes

. I saw him laugh a little and replied 'You a Greaser?' But before I could answer him the waitress called my name, "Miss, Miss what would you like to order?" "Uh…a burger please," I said a little side-tracked. "To drink?" she said writing down the order on the notepad. "Water," I said coolly.

Pony and Johnny started talking about the movie they had gone to see the other day while the other boys continued their game of looks. The whole point of the game was to get a girl to look at you for more than 15 seconds and if they did you got a point. I thought it was the stupidest thing ever and just tried to ignore them as they would shout how many points they had.

I turned back around and found the boy still staring at me. He pointed to me then himself and then the hallway where the bathrooms were. I did a slight nod as he left and then I excused myself from the table and made my way to the bathrooms. "Hi," I said walking up to him. He smiled, "I wouldn't have thought it was you if I wouldn't have seen that smile of yours." I laughed, "So when you moved in with your brothers you came here."

"Ya I came here but I live on the West side not the East" He said shaking his head a little when he said east. I took offence to the way he said east like it was a disease or something. "And what's wrong with the East side?" I asked him trying to control my temper. "Look Chrissy the thing is that the East side is a total mess, the gangs there are rough, the houses are look like shit and all the girls there are trashy," He told me like it was obvious.

I tried not to look at hurt by his words, "Well you know what?" I poked him in the chest backing him up to the wall as I yelled to him, "Those so rough gang members are my cousin and friends, one of those Oh so crappie house is where I live now and I am not trashy." With that I stormed off back to the table but before I got there he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back, "Chrissy wait!" "What?" I barked in his face.

"I didn't mean-"I cut him off before he could finish, "You didn't mean what you said, ya right I saw your face you meant every word just leave me alone." I yanked my hand away and walked back to the booth where all the boys were eating their food. "Hey we were starting to think you got stuck in the toilet," Two-bit said making them all laugh their heads off. "Ha-Ha, very funny Two-bit," I said sarcastically. He grinned as I took a bite of my burger.

When we left the Dingo I looked one last time at the socs and I saw Witten mouth, "Sorry." With that I went chasing after the group of boys that were all way ahead of me.

**_Hope you all liked it!! You guys just meet Witten and you find out more about him next chapter!!But I need 5 reviews before I can add Chapter 6!!Wish I owned the Outsiders but dont, unfortunatly._**


End file.
